No es lo que parece
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una sombra, una Akito enojada, un Shigure con problemas con su pantalón, un Hatori con un sedante en mano y... ok, ya dije mucho. ONESHOT


**No es lo que parece**.

Nota inicial –_Hola, hola, aquí estoy moliendo de nuevo. Este fic es como su nombre lo indica. Ningún título o personaje me pertenece, todo corresponde a sus respectivos autores_.

16 de septiembre de 200X, 12:00 p.m. (o mediodía)

Véase a una misteriosa sombra desconocida que huía despavorida de la casa principal, seguida de Akito que, con un cuchillo y corriendo a toda velocidad, le gritaba de forma histérica y amenazaba con descuartizarla a ella y a quien se le pare enfrente (pero sin detenerse)

Tras ella va Shigure, quien tuviera marcada una cachetada, un ojo morado, se fuera abrochando el pantalón y también corriera sin detenerse.

Siguiendo la secuencia, van Hatori, con un sedante en solución para inyectar y/o tranquilizar a Akito, y Ren, quien tuviera claras marcas de intento de homicidio, corría también tras ellos.

Finalmente, los Sohma más jóvenes se quedaban viendo desde la entrada de la casa principal, evidentemente ellos también sabían qué estaba pasando, o de plano no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido.

16 de septiembre de 200X, 2:00 p.m.

Los mencionados estaban en disposición de las autoridades, ya que había muchas cosas que aclarar.

-Muy bien –comenzó el fiscal tras haber bebido un poco de agua- ¿Qué rayos fue esa escena?

Los Sohma se miraron entre sí. En sus caras se veían mezcladas diferentes emociones, como ira, pena, hastío, entre otras, y claramente se veía que no iban a abrir la boca.

-Vamos, aquí no hay culpables hasta que todas las pruebas lo apunten solo a él o de plano a todos. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace poco más de dos horas?

Hatori fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Disculpe, me parece que todo ha sido un malentendido.

-¿Malentendido, eh¿Qué una persona mentalmente desequilibrada y sin supervisión médica esté corriendo por las calles, armada, y haciendo un alboroto, un exhibicionista, quizá un pervertido, corriendo tras ella, usted en la lista con un medicamento sin la prescripción médica autorizada y una mujer que tuvo que ser inmediatamente internada debido a las claras señas de intento de homicidio y todo eso fue un malentendido?

De nuevo cuenta, volvieron a verse entre sí. Esta vez Shigure tomó la palabra.

-Sí, soy un pervertido, pero no un exhibicionista, y definitivamente mi novia no está mentalmente desequilibrada. Es como dijo el doctor, es un malentendido.

-¿Sabía que lo puedo arrestar ahora que ha admitido ser un pervertido?

-¡Pero solo soy un pervertido con mi novia! ¬.- Forma parte de nuestras fantasías, y como escritor, te abre la mente.

-¿Es usted Shigure Sohma?

-Ha acertado, estimado fiscal.

-Me gustó mucho su novela "Claro de luna", me recuerda a mi infancia.

-Es una novela situada en medio de una guerra.

-Por eso. ¿Me da su autógrafo?

-Será un placer –firma el libro mencionado- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Me temo que no –el fiscal deja el libro en el cubículo de evidencias- Aún deben aclarar qué fue lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

Los tres se vuelven a mirar. Claramente se ve como Shigure pasea la mirada por el cuarto, Hatori espera a ver qué hace Akito, y esta…

-Borra todos sus recuerdos Hatori.

-¿Qué!

16 de septiembre de 200X, 2:37 p.m.

A los cinco minutos ya habían "limpiado" toda la información referente a lo ocurrido y se dirigían caminando hasta la mansión Sohma.

-Ni una palabra a los demás.

-¿Y si preguntan? Digo, también presenciaron parte de la situación y quizá hasta indaguen más allá de lo ocurrido.

-Entonces ustedes dos explicarán todo.

Los hombres se resignaron a acatar las reglas de Akito, y como lo sospechó Shigure, cuando volvieron, ya estaban listos para el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Akito tomó la palabra.

FLASHBACK 16 de septiembre de 200X, 8 a.m.

Akito se estaba probando una de las tantas yutakas nuevas que Shigure le hubiera comprado la noche anterior.

-¿Cuál me queda mejor¿La de color azul cielo con espigas o la de color vino con cerezos?

-Bueno, tendría que ver cuando te las pones para darme una idea de "mejor", je, je, je…

-Je, pervertido.

-Me gusta que tú me llames pervertido, me haces sentir como si fuera un "asaltacunas".

-Shigure, hasta donde sé, lo eres.

Comenzaron a besarse de nueva cuenta, pero una de las sirvientas los interrumpió…

FLASHBACK END

-Creo que no necesitaban contarnos esa parte –dijo una nerviosa Kisa.

-Forma parte de lo que ocurrió¿me van a dejar terminar?

FLASHBACK 16 de septiembre, 8:25 a.m.

-¿Podrías ponerte tu pantalón? No quiero dar escenas.

-¬¬ de acuerdo.

Akito se dirigió a la puerta, para encontrarse cara a cara con Ren, quien no se viera muy feliz.

-No me tienes muy feliz que digamos.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Ren? ¬¬

Mientras las mujeres se ponían a discutir, Shigure vio cómo una misteriosa sombra se acercaba, y tomando una de las manos de Ren, la puso en la cadera de Akito…

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo pervertida! –Ambas mujeres retrocedieron al sentir el "contacto"- ¿Acaso no planeas acostarte con Shigure de nuevo para molerme otra vez sino que quieres cometer incesto conmigo o qué?

-¡No estoy tan desesperada¡Vine a que expliques esto!

Ren tenía en sus manos lo que podría llamarse restos de fotos y lo que algún día fue llamado vestido de novia.

-¿Qué¿Trataste de probarte el vestido y reventó¿O los ratones de tu casa al fin hicieron huelga para obtener mejores condiciones de vida?

-No salgas con tonterías¡Tú fuiste a mi casa a romper mi vestido y las fotos de mi boda!

-¬¬ ¿Tengo cara de haberme parado en tu casa¡Ni siquiera sé en donde vives!

Shigure, en lo que ellas comenzaban a agarrarse de los cabellos, buscaba a la sombra misteriosa, cuando de pronto, sintió como sus pantalones caían al suelo, él fue empujado quedando de bruces al piso y vio como un cuchillo se clavaba a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Al obtener la atención de las mujeres, la sombra salio por la ventana.

FLASHBACK END

-Y yo no tengo nada que ver hasta hace poco que volví a encontrar a la sombra, entonces tomé uno de los cuchillos que estaban clavados en Ren y la perseguí hasta que nos atrapó la policía.

-Y antes de eso apuñalaste a tu madre –dijo con un aire de gran sabiduría Momiji.

-¬¬ Yo me estaba despertando cuando eso pasó, de hecho, no llevaba ni diez minutos de haber despertado cuando me encontré a esa desgraciada. Lo que le haya pasado a Ren son cosas que Hatori y Shigure vieron de cerca.

-Y creo que, como un buen adulto, me corresponde relatar lo sucedido después de eso.

FLASHBACK 16 de septiembre de 200X, 9:00 a.m.

Cuando las mujeres al fin se calmaron y fueron a esquinas diferentes, Shigure se incorporó y trato de ponerse sus pantalones para salir a buscar a esa sombra misteriosa.

-Que raro, siento que me observan.

Una mano que se posó en su hombro le hizo gritar como una niñita.

-¡JIIIIIIII¡Yo no hice nada malo!

-Shigure¿qué haces en la habitación de Akito y sin pantalones?

-Me disculpas Hatori, pero ya tengo puestos mis pantalones, solo falta abrochármelos.

-Lo que sea, ¬¬ ¿Dónde dejaste a Akito?

-No sé, hace un rato se estaba peleando de nuevo con Ren, ya se volvió ejercicio de cada semana, una pelea por cualquier tontería.

-No me interesa. Quiero saber en donde está Akito.

-¿Para?

Hatori sacó de su traje una misteriosa carta como las que salen en algunas películas.

-Algún gracioso quiso hacerle una amenaza a Akito, pero dejó la carta en mi casa.

"Destruiré tu felicidad y la felicidad de la desgraciada que me quitó a mi posible marido"

-No pudo ser Ren, ella ya fue afectada.

-Entonces algo malo le puede pasar a Akito si no tenemos cuidado. ¬¬

-Por favor Tori, Akito fue campeona de boxeo juvenil, una carta ridícula no la asustará con facilidad.

Los hombres no se percataron de que la misteriosa sombra los observaba, y en base a lo que escuchó, ideó un plan para llevar a cabo su venganza.

-Muajajajajajaja…

16 de septiembre de 200X, 10:27 a.m.

-Acabas de almorzar, no deberías dormirte Akito.

-Déjame en paz, siempre me da sueño tras comer en grandes cantidades.

Apoyándose en las piernas de Shigure, Akito trató de olvidar la pelea que tuviera minutos atrás, y se quedó dormida, sin percatarse de que la sombra estaba a punto de atacarla a ella y a Shigure…

-Je, je, je…

Pero no contaba con la presencia de Hatori…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí!

La sombra (que ya no es tan misteriosa) saltó hacia atrás y sacó una pelota y un palo de golf, y al ver que no pudo ni hacerle daño a Akito ni apartar a Hatori, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas la pelotita, dándole en el ojo a Shigure.

-¡AH¡NO VEO¡NO VEO!

-Cierra la boca Shigure, hay que atraparla antes de que haga algo imprudente.

Dejando a Akito cuidadosamente en el piso, Shigure siguió a Hatori por toda la casa principal.

FLASHBACK END

-Y esa fue mi parte.

-Vaya¿Y quién es la persona que trató de hacerle daño a Akito y a Ren? –preguntó un interesado Hiro

-A eso vamos –esta vez fue Hatori quien habló- Ni Akito ni Shigure tienen ganas de ir al punto, así que yo lo haré.

FLASHBACK 16 de septiembre de 200X, 11:40 a.m.

Habiendo perdido el rastro de la sombra misteriosa, los hombres llegaron al punto de partida.

-No creo que esté en la habitación de Akito, Hatori, sería demasiada coincidencia.

-Creí que los criminales volvían a la escena del crímen.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado¡¿Qué haría sin ti!

Un sorpresivo grito atrajo la atención de los hombres, y corriendo hasta el lugar donde habían dejado a Akito, se hallaron a la sombra, quien le estaba aplicando a Ayame un candado al cuello.

-¡GURE, TORI, AUXILIOOOOOO!

Rápidamente, los hombres corrieron a auxiliar a su primo, cuando la sombra, dejando en paz a Ayame, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Akito y la amenazó con una navaja para afeitar.

-Tranquila, tú no quieres lastimar a nadie con eso.

-¿Y qué tal si sí quiero?

Bajó lentamente la navaja hasta la cintura de Akito, con el pulso firme, a fin de clavarla al primer movimiento en falso de los hombres…

-Chise¿por qué está haciendo esto?

-¿Por qué¿Quieres saber por qué? –la mujer se apartó de Akito- Les diré por qué. YO ERA LA PROMETIDA DE AKIRA Y ESA GATA DE REN ME LO ROBÓ.

-O. O

-Y ahora me vengaré, mataré a esa… esa… ¡Esas tipas! Y nadie podrá evitarlo.

-Quiero ver que me mates.

La voz de Ren acalambró a los hombres, quienes le abrieron paso.

-Dame tu mejor golpe.

-Como desees, desgraciada.

Chise soltó la navaja, y ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar en círculos, manteniendo la fricción en el aire.

Entonces, comenzaron a llover los golpes y las cachetadas.

-¡Muérete!

-¡Acompáñame!

Gritos de esa clase se escuchaban en la pelea, Hatori buscó rápidamente su estuche médico y sacó un poderoso sedante, mismo que preparó para inyectar, cuando, en un movimiento cruzado, Ren cacheteó con todas sus fuerzas a Shigure, mandándolo por unos instantes a la lona.

-X. X

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

-¡Nadie te manda!

Auxiliando a su primo, Hatori trató de comunicarle su plan, cuando de pronto, la mujer se acercó de nueva cuenta a su equipo y sacó varios cuchillos y navajas.

-Puesto que la felicidad de ustedes son los hombres, ahora mismo los perderán.

Chise comenzó a arrojar sin mucho éxito las armas, pero todos, quizá por suerte o instinto de supervivencia, las esquivaron con gran habilidad.

-¡Rayos!

Cuando Shigure por fin se levantó, atrapó a Chise por la espalda, en lo que Hatori trataba de tomar su brazo para inyectar el sedante, pero la mujer sacó de entre sus ropas otra daga y la trató de clavar a Shigure.

-¡Arght!

-¡Shigure!

Afortunadamente, la daga no pasó de la hebilla, pero arruinó el pantalón de Shigure, y la mujer, tomando de nueva cuenta sus armas, las arrojó hacia ellos, pero los hombres al instante las esquivaron.

-Parece que ha fallado.

-Je, je, je –se burló la mujer- Yo no estaría tan segura.

Todas las dagas y cuchillos que tanto Hatori como Shigure esquivaran dieron en el blanco a Ren, quien no pudiera ni gritar por el dolor.

-UPS, creo que la regamos.

-Y ahora solo falta esa mocosa engreída (N/A -Akito tiene 20 años y fracción¿creen que sea una mocosa?), esa tipa despreciable, esa marimacha, esa imitación de dos centavos de dictador, esa…

Lo que la mujer no se dio cuenta es que Akito, habiéndose despertado por los gritos de la trifulca, la miraba de una manera tal que Chise se sintió como una niñita asustada en manos de secuestradores.

-¡Vas a morir por el insulto!

La mujer empezó a correr, y Akito, aprovechando que Ren estaba de paso, le sacó uno de los cuchillos y comenzó a perseguir a Chise; Shigure la siguió para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo, Hatori preparó otra solución sedante para inyectar a Akito y así evitar que cometiera alguna tontería y Ren los siguió para saber cómo es que terminaba todo, pero se desmayó a los pocos metros de haber salido de la casa.

FLASHBACK END

-…Y eso fue lo que pasó. Ustedes solo presenciaron la persecución, por lo que solo resta decirles que Chise terminó entre un poste y un auto y a nosotros nos atrapó la policía, menos a Ren, quien se desmayara por las heridas.

Los jóvenes Sohma estaban casi en shock. Toda la información que sus cerebritos recibiera los sobresaltó al punto de que sintieron lástima por Chise y Ren y se preguntaron por qué no los dejaron a Akito, Shigure y Hatori en la cárcel.

Optaron por volver a sus casas y hacer vista gorda, oídos sordos a todo lo acontecido.

16 de septiembre de 200X, 5 y 30 p.m.

Akito entró al cuarto de Ren con un jarroncito con flores. Como había perdido algo de sangre, el médico ordenó una transfusión y descanso, mucho descanso.

Dejó las flores en la cómoda, y asegurándose de que nadie la viera, besó tiernamente a su mamá en la frente, y salió del cuarto.

FIN

Nota Final –OK, sobrecontextualicé a algunos personajes (o sea, a todos) y Chise no es más que otro fragmento perdido de mi imaginación que cree para la ocasión. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

PD: El resto de mis fic continuarán tan pronto disponga de un poco más de tiempo, disculpen la espera.


End file.
